


Original

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Being Yourself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, OTP Feels, One Shot, Self Acceptance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but phineas likes her for who she is, isabella wants to reinvent herself, loving yourself, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighed. “Don’t you ever wish you were someone different Phineas?”</p><p>“Not really. I like being me.” He smiled. “You know Isabella, if you want my opinion, I’d say you’re already a star. You’re the most original, authentic person I know. You’re great just the way you are.”</p><p>Isabella wants to be someone different. But as Phineas points out, sometimes, all it takes to being original is just being yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Original by the cast of the TV Show SMASH: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw50UvinuH8

“Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin?”

Isabella looked up from her computer. “Hey Phineas. I’m just looking up music videos.”

“Cool. Mind if I join you?”

Her face lit up. “Sure!”

Phineas took a seat next to her on the couch, peering at the music video playing on the screen. “Lady Gaga?”

“Yep!” She clicked on another video. “Check this one out; it’s called Video Games by Lana Del Rey. It has over ten million views!”

“I dunno. That’s kind of a weird video.”

“It’s not weird! It’s original!”

“Original?” The red head snorted. “Come on Isabella; why are you watching these videos anyway?”

“Well…” she hedged. “I guess in a way, I wanna be like them. You know…” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Reinvent myself.”

“But they’re all fakes. Why not be authentic? Why not just be you?”

“They’re not fakes Phineas. They were ordinary people like us; they just remade themselves into something original. They went against the norm. Here, I’ll show you.” Isabella stood up from the couch, setting the computer on an end table before standing in the middle of the room and striking a pose. “Way back before she hit the scene and she became the indie queen, she was a girl with nothing big to say. Her mouth was full of silver spoons, singing her dime a dozen tunes, til she came up with something new to play.”

She jumped up on the couch, singing. “A girl so scarred, a pain so real, a life so hard becomes a song you feel. Her tracks were leaked and all the hipsters freaked, she made herself a star.” She jumped off the couch, dancing around the living room.

_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original_  
_she will, she will become something remarkable_  
_who care, who cares, who cares what stunts she has to pull  
_ _she’ll be remade as somebody original_

“I dunno. I’m still not convinced Isabella.” The red head furrowed his brow in thought. “I mean—whoa!”

Isabella roughly pulled him to his feet. “Well, maybe Lana Del Rey isn’t that original. But Lady Gaga is. She totally reinvented herself. Way back before the interviews, before her music made the news, she was a nothing no one talked about. A mousy girl behind the mic, one more vanilla look-alike, til she decided to stand out.”

She rushed over to a corner of the living room, pulling out a trunk and opening it. She disappeared behind the couch for a moment before reemerging, clad in a bright green feather boa with a felt top hat.

Phineas laughed out loud. “What’s with the outfit?”

“It’s called I’m trying to make a statement.” Isabella feigned indignation, flipping the boa over her shoulder before readjusting the top hat. “And now it’s crazy clothes, a brand new name, a fixed up nose, and monster fame. Though she might say that she was born this way…” she walked over, throwing the boa around her friend, drawing him to her. “She made herself a star!”

Isabella stared at him, dipping her head, voice suddenly quiet. “There was a girl who blended in, that was the way her life had been, til she decided to be someone else.” She sighed, returning her gaze to him. “Don’t you ever wish you were someone different Phineas?”

“Not really. I like being me.” He lifted the boa over his head. “Well, I better get going; Ferb and I were going to start work on today’s project. You should come by later.” He headed towards the front door, only to stop, looking over his shoulder at her. He smiled. “You know Isabella, if you want my opinion, I’d say you’re already a star. You’re the most original, authentic person I know. You’re great just the way you are.” He grinned as he walked backwards through the front door. “I’ll see you later.”

She watched him walk across the street before jumping up to close the door. She stifled an excited squeal before running back into the living room, digging around in the trunk, emerging moments later with a pink feather boa around her neck and yellow star shaped sunglasses over her eyes.

She looked in the mirror, sighing happily. “He said I’m original…” She broke into a grin. “Isabella darling, you are on your way!”


End file.
